


casual fridays (will be the death of me)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Casual Lena, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I saw the picture of Katie in those red sweatpants and had to write a thing, I take a hammer and fix the canon, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Thirsty Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: “Kara blinks a few times, the brown paper deli bag hanging limply in her hand. Lena seems almost as shocked to see her.“…Kara? You’re…you’re not my Thai delivery.”ORFour times Kara sees Lena in casual clothes, and one time she sees her out of them.





	casual fridays (will be the death of me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw that picture of Katie McGrath rehearsing in those cute red sweatpants and I wrote a cheesy one-shot around it, because I’m trash. I used some little bits of canon, and threw the rest in the garbage where it belongs.

The first time Kara sees Lena in anything but crisp, professional designer clothes is when Lena is almost falling apart.

Sam warned her that Lena was in a bad place, but when Kara enters the house and hears the crash of breaking glass, she isn’t expecting to turn into the kitchen and see Lena as she is – in comfortable leggings and a baggy sweater, her hair down and a bit messy. She’s leaning on the counter and seemingly trying to drown herself in wine.

Kara can hardly stand the way Lena is talking about herself – as if she’s nothing.

“I’m not worth it.”

Kara aches to help her, to bundle this new soft Lena in her arms and never let go. But Lena just pours herself more wine, resolute in her firm belief that she’s a monster.

Eventually she’s able to lead Lena to the couch, and as she sleeps fitfully Kara sits nearby, watching. She knows it’s probably a bit overboard, but she can’t tear herself away.

She’s never seen Lena like this. Even when she comes to game nights, she dresses to the nines – the most casual thing Kara has ever seen her in is an artfully overstated wool cardigan and a pair of tight jeans that probably cost more than Kara’s rent. Kara had almost had a heart attack when she saw Lena at the door in those – Alex had needed to poke her a few times to remind her not to stare at Lena’s ass during Pictionary.

This Lena is different. It’s rare that Kara ever sees Lena with her hair in anything but a tight ponytail or bun – it was loose the first time they met, and ever since Kara has loved seeing it that way. The usually silky strands are slightly wavy and tangled in places, as if Lena has been fussing with it.

The sweater, she can tell, is Sam’s. It’s slightly too big for Lena, meant for Sam’s much taller frame, and the front reads “National City University”. Kara wonders if Lena even owns anything this comfortable herself. Does she wear clothes like this when she’s at home? What does she wear to sleep? The questions crowd Kara’s mind as Lena shifts slightly, pulling a pillow closer and wrapping her arms around it.

Lena’s face is still showing her stress – even in sleep, she’s frowning. Kara reaches out a hand and gently smooths the frown away, leaving Lena looking soft and peaceful. She knows it won’t last – Lena will wake up soon, and be reminded of the situation, there’s nothing Kara can do to stop that – but she can make her comfortable in the meantime. Draping a blanket over her, Kara pulls her laptop onto the table and opens it.

_I’m going to find out who really did this. And then, I’m going to buy Lena some more comfortable sweaters._

* * *

The second time it happens, the image of it stays with Kara for weeks.

She’s rushing to meet Alex for lunch on an innocuous Friday afternoon. Minding her own business, really. She’ll admit that she cheated and flew most of the way here despite Alex telling her not to, but even so, she doesn’t deserve the torture she’s about to receive.

As she bustles past a local gym, rooting around in her purse for her glasses after her quick flight, she almost bumps into someone as they exit the glass doors. The woman drops her yoga mat, and Kara reaches to pick it up for her.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was –“

“Kara?”

Kara looks up sharply. There, looking glorious in her expensive activewear, is Lena.

_You have **got** to be kidding me._

“Lena!” Kara’s voice goes so high that it almost cracks as Lena pulls her in for a tight hug. She can feel Lena’s body through the thin material, and her hands hover awkwardly over Lena’s back. Lena doesn’t seem to notice, pulling back to smile at her.

_Don’t stare. Do not stare._

Lena’s hair is in a tight ponytail, and as she takes in the rest of her outfit, Kara promptly fails at not staring.

Her yoga pants are practically painted on, showing every single _unfair_ curve from her hips down to her calves. Her black tank top leaves her shoulders on display - _her shoulders! How can I be so attracted to someone’s shoulders?_ \- and her face is free of makeup, soft and open and a tiny bit sweaty. It’s all too much, too unexpected, and Kara struggles to act normal. She has a hard enough time with the pencil skirts and silk blouses, and this is on a whole other level. _Friends. We’re friends. Friends don’t gawk._

“What are you doing in this end of town?” Lena looks surprised, but happy to see her. Kara swallows, trying to even out her voice. It comes out squeaky anyways.

“I’m uh, meeting Alex for lunch. She….she lives here. Not here! But, in this area. What are you doing here? Don’t you work today?” Kara deflects the question back, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Lena laughs. “The gym in my building is being renovated. I only use it for yoga, and half the time I don’t even go, but today I just felt like I needed it. I took a long lunch.”

_Of course you did._

“Wow, what a coincidence!” Kara is proud of how normal she sounds, and Lena beams at her. Kara relaxes a little at her open, trusting smile. _Friends._ Lena doesn’t smile at anyone else like that, and that’s important.

“We’re still on for brunch tomorrow, right?” Lena looks at her expectantly, but a little apprehensively, almost as if she expects her to cancel.

“Of course! You promised to show me how to make quiche, remember? 10:30, my place.”

Lena beams. “Perfect. I’ll see you then.” She leans in for another hug, and this time Kara wraps her arms around her properly. _It’s fine. This is fine._

As Lena turns to get into the car that’s waiting at the curb, Kara lets out a huge breath.

_Activewear…should be banned._

* * *

The third time starts with a loud sneeze from the direction of Lena’s office at CatCo.

It’s late, and only a few people are left on the floor. Lena, as usual, is one of the last people to leave. Poking her head around the corner, Kara can see through the glass walls that Lena is sitting with her elbows on the desk, fingers massaging her temples. She looks exhausted.

Kara makes her way through the bullpen towards her, and at the sound of footsteps Lena jerks upright, smoothing her skirt and trying to look alert until she realizes that it’s Kara.

“Kara! Do you need something?” Her voice is slightly hoarse, and Kara spots a small pile of tissues in the bin next to her desk.

“Yes, actually. I need you to go home and stay there, because you’re sick.”

Lena sighs tiredly. “CEOs can’t really get sick. I don’t exactly have the time.” To illustrate the point, Lena shuffles one of the stacks of paper on her desk.

“Lena, you can’t help getting sick. You need to take a day or two off. James and Sam can handle things here and at L-Corp.”

Lena tries to protest, she’s wracked with a sudden, bone-rattling cough. It’s loud enough that the few people left in the office look up in surprise.

“Lena.” Kara puts on her best firm voice, putting her hands on her hips. “Stay home tomorrow, and don’t you dare try to come in on Saturday either. I’ll have Alison at the front desk tell me if you enter the building, you know I will.”

“…Fine.”

 

The next day, Kara finds herself looking into the office and being disappointed to see James sitting at the desk. She’s just so used to seeing Lena, all put together with her heels and tight skirts and hips and –

_Okay, cut that thought off **right** now._

Kara sends Lena sporadic texts all day, asking how she is and if she needs anything, or giving her updates on the office. She even sends her a few cute animal pictures to cheer her up. Lena hasn’t answered her all day, but Kara assumes that she’s been sleeping. She wants so badly to go visit, but she doesn’t want to wake her up when she so obviously needs the rest.

As Kara walks home, Lena finally answers her text barrage - she sends back a single heart. Excited to finally hear back, Kara abandons her walk and flies to her favourite deli to buy a gargantuan order of chicken soup. Homemade would technically be better, but she wants to see Lena _now_.

As she approaches Lena’s apartment, Kara realizes that she hasn’t really been here much. She usually meets Lena in town somewhere, or Lena comes to her place for game and movie nights. She’s picked her up here a few times on the way to brunch or dinner, but she’s only been inside once, and very briefly. She remembers it being large and nicely decorated, but not quite homey.

Despite her only having been in the building once, the doorman waves her through almost immediately. Lena must have given him a photograph or something. As she rides the elevator to Lena’s floor, she wonders what kind of pyjamas Lena will wear. Silk, probably, with those fancy monogrammed pockets.

When Lena opens the door, it takes Kara a moment to realize that she hasn’t knocked on the wrong one.

The first unexpected thing is that Lena squints up at her groggily through huge, thick-rimmed glasses. Kara had no idea that Lena needed glasses – she hadn’t even noticed that she wore contacts. Her hair is in a big, messy bun, bits of it falling out to brush her neck. She’s wearing a soft black shirt with a huge wool sweater, the buttons undone. Her hands are tucked inside the sleeves, and Kara can’t help the little kick her heart does. It’s adorable. It does an even harder kick when she realizes that Lena is _not_ wearing a bra.

The most surprising thing, though, is the pants. She’s wearing bright red sweatpants – that in itself is surprising enough, but even more so are the tiny yellow and blue Supergirl crests printed all over them. They’re tucked into a pair of soft-looking Uggs. To cap it all off, a strip of skin is visible between her shirt and her waistband.

_Lena wears Uggs?!_

Kara blinks a few times, the brown paper deli bag hanging limply in her hand. Lena seems almost as shocked to see her.

“…Kara? You’re not…you’re not my Thai delivery.”

“Uh. No. I. Uh. Soup.”

“…what?”

“Soup! I brought you…soup.” Kara holds the bag out in front of her like a peace offering, still trying to process the vision in the doorway.

It must be obvious that she’s looking over the outfit, because Lena pulls the long sweater closer around herself self-consciously. She smiles, though. “Thank you. I wasn’t…expecting company.” She shifts from one leg to the other. It’s obvious that she isn’t used to being seen like this, and she’s not entirely comfortable.

“Oh! Of course. I should have warned – I wanted to surprise you, but if you want me to leave –“

“No!” Lena blurts out, and then catches herself, blushing slightly. “No, Kara, it’s okay. You’re welcome to come in.”

Kara nods, and follows Lena into the apartment. It’s just as immaculate as the first time she was here, with a few exceptions – there’s a small blanket nest on the couch, and some empty Chinese take-out containers on the counter. Kara gasps dramatically.

“You had potstickers from my favourite place _without me?_ I thought you said they weren’t your favourite!”

Lena laughs. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling awful all day and I suppose I just had a craving.”

 _She had a craving for my favourite food when she was sick?_ Kara feels warm at the thought.

Lena rushes to clean up the blankets and pillows spread over the leather sofa, but Kara interjects.

“You don’t have to do that!”

“The place is a mess, I should –“

Kara walks over, putting a hand on Lena’s arm. “Lena. You’re sick; you’re allowed to have blankets on the couch. Sit down, silly.”

Lena plops down, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She looks forlorn and adorable. “I wasn’t expecting you to come over.”

“I’m sorry for surprising you –“

“But I’m glad you did.” Lena smiles softly. “You always make me feel better.”

Kara is pretty sure her heart is going to rip itself from her chest and throw itself at Lena with how it aches at those words.

Lena coughs loudly into her elbow, and sighs pathetically. “You brought soup?”

Kara starts, remembering the Styrofoam containers on the counter. “Yes! Chicken soup. It cures colds, you know. Technically Eliza’s is the best, but there wasn’t any time to fly-uh. To ask her to make it. And send it to me. Which is what I would have done.” Kara clears her throat, adjusting her glasses nervously. Lena probably didn’t catch that, right? She seems drowsy, and she just smiles at the slip-up. Kara tries to ignore the fact that the smile seems a little sad.

“Hey! How about we make a blanket fort to eat our soup in?”

Lena’s brow furrows. “A…what?”

“A blanket fort!” Kara gapes. “Don’t tell me you’ve never made a blanket fort, Lena.”

“Kara, you know I never even watched Disney movies. Do you really think Lillian let me make blanket forts in my room?”

Kara stands up, rubbing her hands together. “Well, that settles it! Go sit in the kitchen, I’m making us a fort.”

With the occasional structural tip from Lena, Kara manages to make an impressive tent out of blankets, pillows, and Lena’s couch cushions.

“We have to sit on the floor?” Lena crawls in through the opening and makes herself comfortable.

“There’s plenty of cushions, don’t complain.”

They eat their soup and watch The Lion King on Kara’s laptop, and halfway through the movie Lena’s head drops onto Kara’s shoulder.

“Okay…this is more comfortable than I was expecting.”

“Told you.” Kara lays a gentle kiss on her head. She looks down, and can’t help but comment on the Supergirl merchandise.

“I like your pants.”

Lena giggles sleepily. “Mmm. Never thought you’d see them. Kind of embarrassing, to be honest.”

“Why is it embarrassing?”

“You know why, Kara.”

Kara freezes. She can’t mean what Kara thinks she means.

“I –“

“You don’t have to stutter through an explanation, Kara. It’s okay.  It’s your secret to tell.” Lena nuzzles drowsily into Kara’s shoulder. “I know my family must make you nervous.”

“No! Lena – no, it’s not – that has nothing to do with it. I know you aren’t your family. I’m so sorry, I should have –“

“It’s alright.” But Lena sounds weary, almost resigned. Kara tilts her face up, so they’re eye to eye.

“No, it isn’t. I should have told you. I wanted to, so many times. I just –“ Kara sighs in frustration. “Everyone in my life treats me a certain way. They treat me like…” Kara pauses. Saying the name out loud seems like a big step, the breaking of an unspoken contract they’ve had for so long. In the end, Lena does it for her.

“Supergirl.” She says it in a hoarse whisper, and Kara lets out a breath. There it is. It’s out now.

“Yeah. Yeah. For so long, I hid that part of myself and I was just Kara Danvers. I was almost normal. And then Supergirl happened, and for a while I had both, but now…I feel like everyone treats me like Supergirl, all the time. I miss Kara Danvers. You…make me feel normal. I guess I wanted to hold onto that for as long as I could. I was selfish.”

Lena looks at her for a moment, as if trying to judge her sincerity. Finally, she smiles, and a huge weight lifts from Kara’s shoulders.

“Well, like I said. You, Kara Danvers, are my hero.”

Kara can feel tears welling up, and she quickly turns away, resting her head on top of Lena’s as she gets herself under control. She listens to Lena’s raspy breathing, watches Lena worry the fabric of her sleeve with her fingers, and wishes that she could see Lena like this more often. There are a few moments of comfortable silence as they both absorb the new turn their friendship has taken.

“So…you really would have flown to Midvale to get me your mother’s soup?”

* * *

The fourth time is when Kara finally breaks.

She brought it on herself, though, really. She’s been bugging Lena for weeks to come to the beach with her. They’re so close to the Pacific here, and the weather has been beautiful – sunny and hot but not too humid. Kara wants to splash in the ocean and build a sandcastle or two, but Lena keeps putting it off, claiming she’s too busy.

Finally, Lena seems to give in. One Thursday night as Kara looks out the window towards the coast and sighs wistfully, Lena approaches from behind and lays a piece of paper on her desk. It’s a printed-out advertisement for a waterfront cottage rental – the place has a semi-private beach, a huge porch, and a beautiful interior.

Kara gapes at it, and Lena smiles nervously.

“Are you free this weekend?”

She really should have thought harder about the implications of a beach trip.

 _Bathing suits._ Not just bathing suits, but _bikinis._ It’s ridiculous – Kara has had a hundred beach trips, been to a hundred pool parties, and never once had an issue with this. But somehow, with Lena, she can’t tear her traitorous eyes away.

Lena’s bikini isn’t scandalous, either. It’s a regular cut, plain black, and for most of the day she wears a sheer white sarong over her hips. But there’s just so much _skin._ It’s creamy and flawless and Kara keeps having to pinch herself so that her staring isn’t too obvious. Lena spends most of the day under an umbrella, watching and calling out comments on Kara’s sand creations.

“Come build one with me!”

“Kara, I hate the sun.”

“How can you hate the sun?!” Kara opens her arms and basks in the rays, feeling them energize her.

“Because it burns me. Not all of us are blessed with Kryptonian skin.”

Kara sighs as Lena settles more comfortably into her chair.

“You’re not even going to come swimming?”

“Does swimming happen in the sun, Kara?” Lena calls sarcastically, and slides her sunglasses back down onto her face. She seems to relax, with no intention of coming to the water. Kara huffs.

She can see that Lena’s eyes are closed, and she takes the opportunity to sneak up to her side. Quickly, before she can notice and protest, she scoops Lena up and slings her gently over her shoulder.

“Kara!” Lena squeaks indignantly, flailing her legs and hitting Kara’s back with her fists. “Put me down!”

Kara shakes her head. “You promised me a beach trip, Lena, you have to swim at least once!”

“Kara –!“ Before Lena can argue any more, they’re already in the water. “Using your super speed is cheating!”

Kara pulls Lena down from her shoulder and holds her in a bridal carry instead, Lena’s back inches above the water.

“Come on Lena, please? Swimming is fun!”

Lena glares at her, but after a few seconds of Kara’s best pout she relents, sighing. “Fine. Put me down. Gently.”

Kara lets go, and Lena slides into the waist-deep water. When it touches her stomach, she makes an undignified sound that Kara finds unbearably cute.

“You didn’t tell me it was _cold!!_ ”

Eventually she adjusts to the temperature, and Kara even manages to get her to have some fun. She swims in circles around Lena like a shark, making her laugh, and splashes her with water. She slowly coaxes her into deeper areas, but when waves start to appear, Lena gets panicky.

“I don’t like not being able to touch the bottom.”

Kara laughs. “Here, hold on to my arm. I won’t sink.” Lena clutches it like a lifeline. She seems to be getting the hang of the deeper water until a particularly large wave crests right behind them.

“Kara!” Lena latches on to her immediately before the water hits them, climbing up her torso and clinging to her like a koala. Her legs wrap around Kara’s waist, and Kara’s hands go automatically to her ass for support. As the wave eases off, they’re left dripping and blinking, Kara’s hands still firmly in their place on Lena’s mostly-bare skin.

There’s a silent moment between them, an almost-acknowledgement. Kara can feel Lena’s heartbeat stutter. Finally, she breaks the tension.

“Are you hungry?”

 

In the huge cottage kitchen, Lena starts getting dinner together. She’s still in a bikini top and a sarong, her hair down and slightly frizzy from the salt water. Kara is given the task of slicing vegetables – something she can’t mess up, after their disastrous attempt at quiche a few months ago. Lena glides around the kitchen in her gossamer skirt, a frankly distracting amount of skin on display, and Kara drinks it all in while Lena is busy.

“Kara, are you all right?”

Kara has to blink a few times to clear her head. “Yes? Why?”

“You’re slicing the cutting board.”

Kara looks down – the wooden board is in two clean pieces, and the knife is embedded in the table.

“Shoot!” She pulls the knife out and inspects the damage worriedly.

“Distracted?” Kara looks up and Lena is in her space, heat radiating off her as she gazes up with eyes that are just a bit too knowing.

“I – I – “

Just then, the oven timer goes off, and Lena startles. She blushes slightly and goes back to cooking, and Kara lets out a breath.

While Lena is finishing up, Kara goes into the next room and calls Alex.

“What do I do? Is she flirting? All day it’s been – I don’t even know, I’ve never done this before, guys are so much _easier,_ what if I’m just misinterpreting everything?!”

Alex is laughing at her. “God, Kara, you’re worse than I was!”

“I can’t lose her friendship, Alex. What if I make a move and it ruins everything?”

“Well, you have to decide if it’s worth the risk. Do you like her that much?”

“Of course I do, Alex, she’s perfect and I’ve spent the entire day trying not to rip her clothes off –“

“ _GOD_ , Kara, I don’t need to know that!”

“I just – I care about her so much. I think -“ Kara turns as she talks, and almost drops the phone when she sees Lena standing in the doorway, her eyes wide.

“I…I have to go.” Kara hangs up the phone and throws it onto the couch next to her.

“…is dinner ready?”

Lena just stares.

“Lena?” Kara’s heart feels ready to burst. This isn’t how she wanted to tell Lena how she feels – she had thought flowers, maybe, some candlelight, fly her to Paris, _something_ romantic. Not an overheard borderline-inappropriate conversation with her sister. But, here they are.

 “How…how much did you hear?”

Lena swallows before speaking. She has a small smile on her face. “You think I’m perfect?”

Kara groans, burying her face in her hands. “Oh, god. I’m sorry, Lena, you weren’t supposed to hear –“

Soft hands pull her fingers away from her face and Lena is grinning, her eyes shiny. “If it helps, I’ve felt the same all day.”

“You…have?”

Lena nods.

“Right. Right. So, uh. If I was to…kiss you right now?” Kara hears Lena’s heartbeat go wild at that.

“Maybe you should find out.” Lena says in a whisper.

Slowly, gently, Kara leans down until they’re sharing breath, and pauses. “Are you sure? Because –“

With a small laugh, Lena fists a hand in Kara’s hair and pulls her in for a firm kiss.

_I’m kissing Lena. I’m **kissing Lena**._

She’s soft, and she smells amazing even after a day in the ocean, and her hand is in Kara’s hair and her almost-bare body is pressed against Kara’s and there’s so much sensation that even Kara’s Kryptonian brain struggles to process it. Then Lena’s lips move against hers, opening slightly, and the dam breaks.

Kara’s hands, which had been hanging limply at her sides, move to Lena’s waist and pull her close. Her arms wrap around her, reveling in the impossibly soft skin as she holds Lena as close as possible, moulding their bodies together. It almost lifts Lena off her feet.

Lena makes a small pleased noise at the show of strength. Her other hand slides behind Kara's neck and her mouth opens even more. As she revels in the feeling of blunt nails scraping over her scalp, Lena's tongue darts out to meet hers, and Kara responds enthusiastically. The kiss steadily increases in intensity, and Kara slowly walks them backwards until Lena’s back hits the wall.

Immediately, Lena jumps slightly and wraps her legs firmly around Kara’s waist. Kara’s hands move to her thighs and then, remembering earlier in the day, slide to her ass. Lena’s back arches in response, her hips grinding into Kara.

Kara feels tingly all over - she feels hot and alive under Lena’s touch.

The sarong comes untied and floats to the floor as Lena grinds, and Kara is suddenly intensely aware that the only thing between her skin and Lena’s heat is a tiny scrap of fabric. Her grip tightens, almost hard enough to bruise, and Lena moans shamelessly at the sensation. She bites Kara’s lip, almost hard enough that she can feel the sting.

It’s Lena who pulls away first, panting.

“Kara.”

Immediately Kara steps back from the wall, and Lena slides down it, her expression confused.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have – did I hurt you? I –“

Lena sighs, and cuts her off with another deep kiss, nails scratching lightly down her arms. She pulls away and Kara chases her lips for a moment, before opening her eyes. Lena is looking at her hungrily.

“Take me to bed.”

* * *

Dinner is forgotten as Kara strips Lena of her bikini.

The bed is huge, probably a king-size mattress, and Lena is sprawled in the middle of it like royalty. Her dark hair is fanned out against the pillow, and her hands work at the ties of Kara’s suit as well until they’re both bare, less than an inch between them. Kara wants to press them together, wants to feel Lena’s body against hers, but she hesitates, not wanting to overstep.

Lena makes the decision for her. She pulls Kara down, wraps her legs around her again, and connects their mouths in a hot kiss. Kara feels herself light up at the contact.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Lena breathes into the kiss as Kara holds herself carefully above her. “Please, Kara. Please touch me.”

Kara trails gentle fingers down Lena’s torso, and Lena loosens her grip on her waist so that she can slip her hand between them. Finally she reaches the apex of Lena’s thighs and she means to tease, to work Lena up, but she’s so slick already, so wet that Kara’s fingers slide easily to find her clit. Lena’s hips jerk and she gasps into the kiss as Kara’s fingers graze it, lightly at first and then with more intent.

Lena’s cries get higher and louder as Kara touches her, and finally she rips herself away from their messy kiss to moan in Kara’s ear.

“Kara – fuck me.”

Kara grins, and nips at her neck lightly. “I thought I was?”

Lena groans in frustration. Taking a firm hold of Kara’s shoulders, she tightens her legs around Kara’s waist, moving her hips so that Kara’s fingers almost slip inside her. At the sensation, her head falls back and she lets out a broken whimper.

“You mean, like this?” Kara slips a single digit inside, and Lena clenches around it.

“ _Yes!_ Yes, more, please Kara – “ She’s moving her hips now, trying to start a rhythm. Kara grants her request and slips in another finger, catching up the fast pace that Lena seems to be asking for. Lena is arching, chanting her name, spreading her legs wider so that Kara can drive into her with her hips, and Kara has to use a metric ton of restraint to keep her strength in check. Keeping herself from putting a fist through the mattress while Lena is underneath her, spread out and desperate and very, _very_ naked, is a serious exercise in multitasking.

Lena is saying something else now, and Kara focuses again to listen. “Kara, Kara, _Kara_ , fuck, harder, _harder_ –“

 _Harder? She can’t want it harder_. Kara is already using more strength than she would normally.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

_“Yes!“_

Kara obeys, speeding up her hand until Lena is sobbing with relief. The bed slams into the wall with every stroke, until Kara starts to worry about it’s structural integrity. Even so, there’s nothing that could make her stop now, when Lena is so close.

She’s distracted by Lena taking charge of the situation - she slides a shaky hand down between their sweaty bodies, and after a few passes over her clit, she arches forward and clings to Kara, her body locked and trembling. Her scream is muffled as she bites down on Kara’s shoulder, hard enough that it might have drawn blood on anyone else. On Kara, it just leaves a few tooth-shaped indents that start to fade almost immediately.

Kara can hear Lena’s heart pounding as she shakily releases her legs from their locked spot on Kara’s hips and lets them drop back onto the bed.

“Kara. That was… _fuck_.” Lena is breathless. She winces slightly as Kara pulls her fingers away.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“Yes. Well, it’ll probably hurt tomorrow, but in a very good way.” Lena shifts and slowly pushes Kara onto her back, smiling. Kara puts a hand on her arm before she can slide it downwards.

“Lena, wait.”

Lena pulls back immediately. “Are you okay? We don’t have to-“

“No! No, I want to. I just – I don’t want to hurt you. I tend to…break things. Like beds. And…noses.”

Lena frowns, thoughtful. “Okay, of course. Maybe when we get home, I can look into something…maybe emulate your sun? Some sort of lamp…” She trails off, plans already forming in her head.

“Okay.”

Lena’s expression clears. “But that’s for later. Is there anything you’re comfortable with doing now? Maybe…you could touch yourself? I’d like to watch that.”

Kara feels herself throb at the idea. She’s a little nervous about Lena watching her, but she thinks back to watching as Lena did it briefly, before. It was…. _really_ hot.

“Okay.”

Lena bites her lip, trying to hide her excitement. She eases up onto her knees, easing Kara’s legs open with gentle hands, and Kara slides a hand down as Lena watches raptly. Her dark green eyes are intense, and Kara feels a thrill as they devour her.

“This probably won’t take very long.” Kara mumbles as her fingers make contact. Lena licks her lips absently, and Kara wishes she could feel her tongue. The idea makes her hips jump.

Kara was right, in the end – it feels like only a minute before Kara is approaching the edge, her eyes screwed shut as Lena watches her fingers work. Lena’s hands leave their place on Kara’s knees, and she barely has time to wonder where she went when she feels wet heat on her nipple. Her eyes fly open, and seeing Lena’s mouth on her, her tongue laving at the sensitive skin, tips her over. Her head slams back, and she rides it out with Lena’s name on her lips.

As she calms down, breathing heavily, Lena takes Kara’s wet fingers and raises them to her mouth. She licks them clean as Kara watches with her mouth agape.

“You taste so good, Kara.” Lena trails her mouth down Kara’s palm, before kissing her wrist and twining their fingers together. “I am _so_ figuring something out for you, literally the moment we get home.” Lena snuggles close, wrapping herself around Kara. “I’m glad I overheard that phone call.”

“Me, too. I’m not sure how many more casual outfits I could have seen you in before I just gave in and kissed you.”

“Hmm. In that case, I have _so_ many more to show you.”

Later, as Lena sleeps on her shoulder, their naked bodies pressed close and their legs tangled, Kara decides that she likes casual Fridays. Maybe she’ll ask Lena to make them official at Catco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the trash! I’ve been focused on the Titanic AU, but I couldn’t NOT write this. She’s just too cute.
> 
> If anyone hasn’t seen the photo that inspired this, here it is: http://jazzfordshire.tumblr.com/post/168785271522/captain-narraboth


End file.
